


280-Character Challenge Bits

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Canon Compliant, Year 0 (Stand Still Stay Silent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Featuring Kitty being a biff tad clueless, and some Y0 tweets.





	280-Character Challenge Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this was fun. Three for starters, I may add more?  
> \-----------

Prompt: **Kitty - Tuna galore**

The cat yowls to go outside the bunk house, yearning to be free to explore. The very air in this place smells like fish, lovely yummy fish! She wanders down to the dock and expectantly looks for those tasty fish in the water. Swimming things, nothing that looks like a round fish.

:ö :ö :ö :ö

Prompt: **Any Prologue Character - the last tweet** (Umbrella Girl)

Good news, Stefan got back to Mikkeli just before they closed the borders. Bad news, they’ve confirmed that his rash is that Rash illness. Worse news, what are the chances that the fever I’m running is just an ordinary flu? The rain on my window matches the weeping in my heart.

Same prompt: Umbrella Girl's last tweet - the response 

Oh, Marika, not sure what to say. We will all miss you and I am totally gutted for you both. We accept Stefan as the brother we never had. Also, this is going to come across as totally tacky, but – if Stefan doesn’t need his bottom surgery now, can I have his place in the queue?

**Author's Note:**

> How's Kitty supposed to know yummy tuna doesn't exist in tins in the wild?


End file.
